


Wrong

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Dark fic, Drama, Florist Assassins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya gets what he needs from Yoji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Mission 13: Bruch-- Rain of Revenge," "Mission 15: Duell -- Hunters of Revenge," "Mission 17: Kritiker-- Pride With No Name," "Mission 25: Ende des Weiss-- To the Knights," "Verbrechen/Strafe," and the Weiß CDs.
> 
> Thanks to my pre-readers, Syvia and Fluffymaru. Bardsley helped me come up with the summary.

Although Aya figured that the members of Weiß thought him to be a total innocent in such matters, he'd actually had a few dates before joining the team, female and male, although they'd tended toward male more and more the longer Aya-chan was in a coma. He'd also almost had a relationship in Crashers but couldn't bear how obvious Yuushi was in considering himself morally superior to Aya. Aya could almost tolerate all the lecturing arguments they'd had as friends but dealing with them as a lover would have been impossible. Besides, he'd known he wouldn't be with Crashers forever.

Aya had almost fallen into another combative, argumentative liaison, with Botan, when he'd tried to quit Weiß. Only his concern over being manipulated into returning to the team had held him back.

Aya still had conflicted feelings over Botan sacrificing himself to save his life: grief, anger verging on hatred, and a sense that there had to have been another way.

In any case, he had experience enough to know what a healthy feeling was and to see a worrying trend leading to his current situation.

He wanted Yoji, but a lot of the time he didn't even _like_ Yoji. As for the wanting, sometimes he thought kicking Yoji's ass would satisfy his need as much as having sex with him would. It was twisted, sick, and wrong.

He knew that recent events in his life and Weiß's life hadn't helped: Akira and Kikyo and Shion and Manx and Birman. Ken became more unstable and bloodthirsty almost daily, Yoji returned from his nights out looking sick and shaken, and Omi appeared to be gradually abandoning them in favor of the Takatori family. Living packed in together inside the small trailer wore on their nerves. Aya could diagnose his own pain, confusion, and feeling of isolation. He felt _filthy_ lately. Maybe he needed something or someone to latch onto or a distraction. The thought of what he might try to do to Yoji in his current mental state scared him.

Takatori was dead, and Aya-chan was out of her coma and safe. Aya should be free now and as close to healthy as he could get considering everything he'd seen and done, yet he wasn't. The taint had gone all the way down to his bones. He recognized a similar corruption in Yoji, and it called to him....

But Yoji wasn't "asking" for any of it, no matter that he wore tops that bared the small of his back every time he bent over and ridiculously tight pants, no matter that he'd spent years killing people by Aya's side.

At least the self-absorbed womanizer wouldn't notice the looks Aya occasionally sent his way.

  


* * *

Aya wanted him. He'd been feeling like he was being watched for a while but hadn't caught Aya until recently. It had blown his mind because 1] it was _Aya_ and 2] Aya didn't show him any special consideration in anything and treated him like dirt, the way Aya tended to treat most people.

Okay, Aya didn't treat everyone like dirt all the time--he showed he had a heart sometimes--but if you found someone hot wouldn't you be nicer to him?

Maybe Aya hated him for being so tempting. That made a lot of sense, at least in the world according to Aya.

The more Yoji thought about it, the more sense the attraction made. Recent events and living in the trailer had left Aya as edgy and stressed out as the rest of them, and Aya had the added problem of rotten bits of his past with Kritiker floating to the top lately. He'd gotten so much more withdrawn recently and needed some kind of link to humanity before he drowned, while here he had Yoji, available and desirable. Yoji understood that feeling well himself; he was starving for touch himself.

Aya didn't know what Yoji had been doing at night these days.

Aya might actually be Yoji's answer. Yoji couldn't get through a night with a woman without ending up with his hands around her neck. He'd tried men too, with the same results. Sometimes people reacted by trying to kick his ass or kill him. But Aya was an assassin and teammate, so he could defend himself without killing Yoji in response.

Hopefully Aya would want to keep him alive.

Maybe being with a teammate, a guy he often tried to keep alive, would stop whatever screwed up wiring activated Yoji's strangling hands.

Knowing Aya wanted him made him look at Aya differently, closer. When Aya had first joined them they'd all figured that his eye color came from contacts and hair from dye, so they'd scrutinized him for quite some time before becoming certain that he was somehow all natural. Either that or Aya was a perfectionist at keeping his eyebrows dyed to match his hair. Which looked soft. So Yoji had always been aware that Aya was a pretty man with eye-catching coloring, but he hadn't noticed Aya's gracefulness. Missions had shown him how strong and flexible Aya's body could be but now his thoughts applied that to other possibilities. Occasionally caring for Aya's wounds had given him glimpses of what Aya had under his clothes, and Aya had started dressing better lately even when not on missions. Would Aya be rough, hesitant, gentle...?

He still couldn't see them having in-depth conversations, but Aya's heated, hungry looks at him hadn't spoken of long talks, walking together hand in hand, or affectionate cuddling. It's not like Yoji cruised the clubs looking for that kind of thing anyway. He could meet Aya's lust with lust of his own. He'd love to.

Too bad Aya hadn't taken any of the many opportunities Yoji had given him to say something or make a move. What the hell was wrong with the man? Did he need an engraved invitation presented on a silver platter? How many times did he need to see Yoji stretch enticingly or bend over unnecessarily before it sank in? Yoji wanted to be taken, so just _take_ him already.

It seemed that Yoji would have to make the first move.

  


* * *

Today Aya had done the last shift alone with Yoji, giving him wanted and hated time with the man. As they brought plants in for the night, Yoji looked very enticing as he bent and squatted to pick things up or hefted them inside. It made Aya feel stupid to get so wound up over such small, innocent actions. Maybe he should jerk off tonight to exorcise some of his weakness and relieve pressure.

He refused to excuse it by thinking that that Yoji had dressed even more sluttish than usual. Yoji's apron covered his front but from the back anyone could see his low-slung tight pants and cropped top revealing a lot of his back. Customers had found excuses for him to turn around all day and the attention whore had happily complied, which only worsened Aya's teeth clenching and headache.

With their duties done and everything closed up, Yoji took off his apron and hung it up on one of the hooks, revealing the toned muscles of his bare belly. Once he had his own apron off and hung up, Aya looked away from him in disgust at himself and Yoji.

"Aya, look at me."

"There's no need for that."

Having a sudden sense of hands reaching for him, Aya fought back, blocking them. Every attempt Yoji made to touch him, Aya blocked and knocked away. If Yoji kept it up Aya would stop blocking and start working to put him _down_.

He'd thought they'd settled Yoji's annoyance about Aya punching him as part of their subterfuge over the fake orders they'd gotten.

Soon he realized that Yoji had gotten him to back up more and more until he'd nearly reached the wall. "Yoji, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just want to discuss something with you!"

"There's nothing we need to talk about that involves grabbing me."

"I guess you're right." Yoji stopped fighting.

"Better."

Suddenly Yoji rushed him and pushed him back against the wall, then covered and pinned him there with his body. Thus plastered against him Aya could feel Yoji's arousal and started to get a really bad feeling.

"You're hard," Yoji said. "Fighting does it for you? You like it rough?"

Worse and worse. "It shouldn't and I don't, so we're not having this conversation."

"I get it. You don't want to want it. That's very you." Yoji pushed one of his legs between Aya's and started to rub up, making Aya hiss in frustrated enjoyment.

"I really doubt that you get it," Aya answered.

"There has to be some way of getting you off that you won't feel awful about. You've been watching me, so you must have thought about it."

Shit. Having noticed and correctly interpreted Aya looking at him, Yoji, in his monstrous ego, would never believe that Aya didn't desire him, so Aya wouldn't even try that route. "I thought about it and decided to leave you be."

"But I'm willing. Really, really willing." Yoji said that in hot puffs of breath right against Aya's neck as his thigh continued to rub some very sensitive areas.

"I can tell."

The idiot wanted to be used? But Yoji had no idea what might happen, what he might be asking for. Yoji might be the prisoner of his sex drive, but Aya could say no. Aya _would_ say no.

Aya couldn't help groaning over what Yoji's hot kisses on his neck and frottage felt like.

Yoji chuckled then said, "The thing about abstaining for so long is that when it's offered to you on a silver platter it's hard to say no. I want to get off, and you want to get off. It doesn't have to be anything more than that."

"I don't want Ken or Omi to--"

"Ken told me he'd be out all day doing something, and Omi's barely been here lately. We won't be making a scene or corrupting anyone's innocence. No more excuses, Aya." Yoji undid Aya's fly.

If Aya wanted to stop this from happening, he had to do something more forceful and strenuous. Any moment now. Really.

  


* * *

Despite all his verbal protests, Aya wanted it. Really wanted it. His body told Yoji so in so many different ways. Yoji hadn't thought his come-ons could make Aya blush either, but they had and it was adorable. Hot too.

Yoji knew exactly what he wanted to do and how to make the halfhearted protests stop. As Yoji pulled Aya's underwear down, Aya's hard cock sprung free. He descended to his knees and licked the head in swirls, grinning as Aya's eyelids fluttered and mouth fell open. Not even Aya could resist a blowjob. While Yoji stroked Aya's balls and the base of his cock in light touches that made Aya shudder, he slid his mouth up and down the shaft and enjoyed the broken, throaty, rumbling noises Aya made in response. Aya spread his legs more and put his hands in Yoji's hair, all very encouraging.

Yoji stopped the stroking so he could apply some lube to some of his fingers, having put a tube and condoms in one of his back pockets earlier. As he sucked to distract Aya, he sent his fingers back to caress Aya's perineum and then push one finger up into him, smirking as Aya's hips bucked forward. Good thing he'd been prepared for that.

  


* * *

The bastard obviously intended to fuck him by the end of this. Aya vaguely knew he should protest, but Yoji's fingers stroked his sweet spot and Yoji's hot, wet mouth expertly worked the length of his cock in a coordinated effort. Sex with an experienced slut had its advantages. He had to admit that Yoji looked good giving head, head bobbing, cheeks hollowed, sensual mouth sliding up and down the length of his cock, occasionally looking up at him to watch his reaction.

Although he hated the noises he was making and knew Yoji would never let him live them down, he couldn't help himself. It felt too good, and it had been too long for him. His whole body came alive in ways it hadn't in ages. Yoji made wonderful noises when Aya retaliated by lightly running his fingernails along Yoji's scalp or pulling Yoji's hair.

When Yoji's fingers fucked him harder and faster, Yoji's mouth sucked harder to keep up, making Aya cry out. He came when Yoji hummed around his cock. As he panted through his afterglow Yoji licked him clean then stood up to kiss him and say, "Take off your jeans, Aya."

He felt too good to argue, so he pulled and kicked everything except his shirt off. The tails of his white shirt covered him a little and made him feel a little less exposed. Yoji's lustful gaze just about burned him.

"Yeah, that's good," Yoji murmured as he licked his lips and put the condom on his cock. "Fuck, Aya."

"That was my impression."

Grinning, Yoji came in close, pushed Aya to perch on the edge of the table, then guided his cock in. Aya's breath caught at the burn and pressure of it, the way it filled him and hurt a bit. Then Yoji adjusted his angle and the pain melted away into pleasure. Yoji started off with slow, long strokes but worked his way to harder and faster ones. Figuring that if he would hate himself for all this later he should get his money's worth now, Aya wrapped himself around Yoji, kissed him, and moved with him, trying to take every thrust deeper. When Aya didn't have Yoji's mouth otherwise occupied, Yoji murmured a breathless stream of obscenities and endearments.

Aya wasn't sure when Yoji first put his hands around his neck but soon felt the squeezing. As he gasped for air and tried to demand that Yoji stop it, he didn't see any awareness in Yoji's face. This wasn't sex play; this was serious. What the hell did he think he was doing? Aya needed to stop this before lack of air made him too lightheaded and dazed to defend himself. Aya hit him with a right hook to the face, hard.

Yoji fell backward and Aya went with him, letting him take the brunt of the impact, but Yoji's cock kept going and Aya still rode it, high on the adrenaline rush. When Yoji hit his climax, yelling, his hands loosened from around Aya's neck and fell to his sides. He groaned in what sounded mostly like pain, and he put one of his hands behind his head, which had hit the floor. He looked shocked, dazed, and unhappy.

Aya felt great, relaxed and almost refreshed. The ache in his neck and sting of slightly abraded knees barely made a dent in how good he felt. He'd ask Yoji what the hell the unexpected strangling had been about later when Yoji had more of his brain back.

"I guess you were right," Aya said. "This was just what I needed."

 

### End


End file.
